True Love is a Fight
by xxcaty
Summary: Vaan and Larsa are fighting for Penelo, while they are on vacation in Eruyt Village. Read and find out who will win this Love Fight!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love is a Fight**

**Summary: **Vaan and Larsa are fighting for Penelo, while they are on vacation in Eruyt Village. Read and find out who will win this Love Fight.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or any other Final Fantasy game.

**A/N: **In this fic, Vaan, Penelo and Larsa are all at the same age; around 15. Also, the first part was inspired by my sister's (TrinityEsper) fanfic. Her fanfic is called 'Vaan, the Viera'.

**- - -**

A peaceful morning at Eruyt Village. Most of the Viera are still sleeping, other little creatures come to the Village to bring other kinds of food, and say a peaceful 'Good Morning!'. We can also hear the Wind, going around the Wood.

Nah, forget that! Instead, Vaan is dancing the Macarena around the Village. All the Viera is going crazy, and Jote feels like shooting him. "Elder, what can we do, this creature is making us go crazy!" a Viera Guard complained. "I know, I know! Catch him now!" Jote replied.

All the guards tried to catch him, but his speed was incredible. Vaan can truly be quick, when it comes to dancing. Then, he started breakdancing and singing the 80's Top Hits.

"Ahh, please, someone make him stop! We're all going to die with this terrible noise!" multiple Viera begged.

From Larsa, Penelo and Vaan's rented house in Eruyt Village, they could see everything, because it was high up. "Oh god, Penelo, we have a number 27." Larsa said. "Oh no, not a 27 again..." Penelo mumbled. Then, she looked through the window, holding a plate with a delicious breakfast; bacon, eggs, pancakes, everything Vaan could wish for. She, then, shouted: "Vaan, look, here is your favourite breakfast!"

Vaan could smell it, even if he was in Rabanastre. Also when it comes to food, noone beats Vaan. Yes, how is he not fat? It's a mystery.

In less than 10 seconds, Vaan came in and ate everything on the plate. Fortunately, Larsa had the chance to lock the door, so Vaan wouldn't do anything stupid anymore.

"Vaan, this is the third '27' this week!" Penelo said. "And don't forget those two '13'" Larsa added. "I was just trying to bring some humor to the Village. I mean, it's all so quiet and peaceful."

"Umm, Vaan, in case you didn't notice, that's why we came here!" Penelo said.

"Oh... ok..."

"Smarty pants." Larsa whispered to himself.

After all that dancing, the whole Village was peaceful again (we hope!). After lunch, Penelo and Larsa went exploring the Village, while Vaan was watching the Simpson at home.

Penelo and Larsa walked and walked. In the other side of the Village, they found a lake. It was so clean and blue, let's say, it was beautiful. They sat down by the lake, watching the sun, slowly going down at the end of the day. Larsa started to put his arm around Penelo's neck and she didn't seem to mind.

"Penelo, my feelings for you are truly strong... I can feel the heat when I am around you." Everything was very quiet. "Do you feel the same way?" Penelo barely heard what he was saying, because she heard a scream coming from their house. "Larsa, did you hear that? Let's see what happened!"

They ran into the house and...

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: **Reviews are more than welcome xD


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love is a fight**

**Summary: **Vaan and Larsa are fighting for Penelo, while they are on vacation in Eruyt Village. Read and find out who will win this Love Fight!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or any other Final Fantasy game.

**A/N: **From now on, I'm taking requests from people who actually _like _my stories. Just write me a PM or a review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter!

**- - -**

They ran into the house and... It was Vaan! He was just laughing about the Simpsons' Show. But what was he putting on his face?

"Vaan, what is that?" Penelo asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"Your deodorant. But apparently it isn't working." He replied.

"Of course not! Give me that!" Penelo shouted and took the deodorant from Vaan's hand quickly.

"But, but..."

"No but's young man!"

"Penelo, he's the same age as you." Larsa mumbled.

"Larsa, it's just an expression..." the blonde girl complained. "Anyways, Vaan, you better go take a shower. 'Cause it looks like someone glued your face to the wall."

He walked to the bathroom and then looked at Penelo, still with her hands on her waist. Vaan smiled. We don't know why.

Larsa didn't see Vaan's smile, but Penelo did. For a moment, Penelo's heart began beating very fast. Penelo walked out of the house. Larsa asked if she wanted him to go with her, but she just said 'No, thank you'.

She sat by the lake, and she remembered Larsa's words. The sun, again, slowly went down. _Déjà Vu_, it was. Everything that happened was going through her head.

Then, Vaan came (yes, he had already showered!). He sat next to Penelo, with one of those «innocent» smiles, that he sometimes does.

"Hey Penelo!" he said.

"Hi Vaan." Penelo didn't seem so happy. Vaan can be a moron, but he knows when his friends need him. In this case, Penelo needs him more than anyone.

"What's wrong Penelo? You don't seem so happy. I know that using your deodorant was wrong, but I said I was sorry!" - Penelo giggled while Vaan finished his sentence.

"No it's not that. I have some, umm, problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Sorry I can't tell you. I'm too shy..." Penelo then, looked away.

"I can help you."

"Well, not really..."

"Perhaps, this will." Vaan picked up a white flower, put it in Penelo's blonde hair and... kissed her.

Penelo seemed to like it, as she closed her eyes and kissed back. She thought that, this meant that she liked Vaan. 'But what about Larsa?' she kept thinking.

She stopped kissing him and said: "Uhh, uhmm... I... I have to go make dinner." and ran away.

Vaan sat there, and he was really happy. His first kiss with Penelo was wonderful, he thought. "I can't wait for more!" Vaan whispered to himself, joking.

Penelo was a bit worried. What would she tell Larsa, if he asks 'Do you feel the same way?' again?

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love is a Fight**

**Summary: **Vaan and Larsa are fighting for Penelo, while they are on vacation in Eruyt Village. Read and find out who will win this Love Fight.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Vieraheart15, because she sent me a request of what I should put here. Her idea was actually very interesting :)

**- - -**

Penelo did really start making dinner. Larsa didn't know how to cook, but he helped Penelo set the table. And Vaan, well, he was already at home, but he was too lazy to help (typical Vaan). Penelo almost let a plate slip from her hand, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened just an hour ago.

"Penelo, please be careful. That food is very important to me." Larsa begged.

Vaan was sitting on the couch, but with this sentence, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Larsa and asking "Why?"

"I am hungry, that is all." He answered. "I'm not going to join your club, Vaan."

"What club?"

"The eat-like-crazy club."

"Huh?"

"Forget it."

"Stop it, you two. Dinner is ready." Penelo said.

Penelo put a big plate with fruit on the table.

"Penelo, I want pizza..." Vaan begged.

"What's that?" Penelo asked.

"Oh, it still doesn't exist."

While they were eating, Larsa started looking at Penelo some times. When she looked back, they both giggled! Vaan rolled his eyes, and everyone could tell that he was jealous. But what if he would get **PENELO **jealous? Would that work?

After dinner, Vaan sat down on his big couch, thinking of a way to make Penelo jealous. 'I should try asking someone out... But who? A Viera... oh I know.' he made an evil smile and continued thinking... 'Jote'.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to bed. Night everyone." Vaan said. He would have to get some rest, so he could start his plan tomorrow. He could still hear Larsa and Penelo, giggling about some jokes. That made him even more jealous.

Vaan woke up at 6AM, then dressed up and ate some fruit. Larsa and Penelo were still sleeping. He went to look for Jote, but the passage to her house was still closed. Only a few Viera were awake. He decided to go to Golmore Jungle, just for a little walk. He almost got killed by a Malboro, by the way.

He came back to the Village at 8AM. That passage for Jote's house was now open. He went there, and asked the Wood-Warder _kindly _if he could go in. One of them went in the house and he could hear her asking Jote if she was in the mood for visitors. Fortunately (for Vaan), she said yes.

"What do you want, Vaan?" the Elder asked.

"I want to ask you a _little _favour."

"That would be?"

"Can you pretend that you are going out with me, please?"

"Are you mad?" the Viera looked offended.

"Please, I just want to make Penelo jealous, that's all." he got on his knees and begged.

"Oh, so you love that girl, do you not?"

"Yes I love her."

"Anyhoo, my answer is still no."

"Please! I always helped your Village when you needed it!"

"Oh do you mean, making my people go crazy by singing some stupid song and dancing around the Village?"

"Um, yes..?"

"Wood-Warders, get him out of my house."

The Viera came in, picked him up and got him out.

"Fine, plan 'B'. Hitting on Jote." he thought.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: **Once again, thank you SO MUCH Michelle for giving me this awesome idea about Jote. I will be accepting more ideas for the next chapter. Thank you everyone!


End file.
